


we looked like giants.

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia





	we looked like giants.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



I  had  never  before  seen  one  of  the  Godes.    I  had  delivered  their  mail  for  several  years,  and  on  a dusty  rural  route  one  hundred  and  one  miles  long  with  five  hundred  and  eight  boxes,  I  rarely saw  any  of  my  customers.    The  ones  I  would  see  were  always  the  same  ones,  the  elderly woman  who  waited  in  a  wheelchair  by  the  screen  door  for  her  mail  or  the  old  widower  Mr.  Nutt meeting  me  at  the  box  every  morning.    Some  of  them  I  had  never  laid  eyes  on,  but  I  knew  who they  were.    I  knew  where  they  worked,  if  they  worked.    I  knew  where  they  went  to  college,  what kind  of  magazines  they  read,  what  sort  of  packages  they  ordered,  and  their  names  and  families names  and  so  on  and  so  forth.    A  lot  can  be  told  by  what  goes  in  and  out  of  someone’s  mail box.   Days  in  the  73165  often  dragged  by  slowly  as  a  snail  on  a  sidewalk.    The  roads  were  all dirt  or  gravel,  and  my  tires  would  kick  up  dust  all  around  me  as  I  trekked  along  my  mundane route.    I  delivered  down  about  a  hundred  tiny  side  streets,  all  the  way  to  the  lake  marina,  and then  all  the  way  back  to  the  station.    My  only  source  of  entertainment  or  distraction  was  the radio,  and  there  was  no  where  to  stop  to  eat  on  the  entire  route.    The  only  restroom  was  in  the lake  marina,  so  I  found  myself  sometimes  detouring  by  necessity.    It  was  a  mind  numbing  job, rigorous,  redundant.    I  frequently  felt  like  a  brain  washed  robotic  slave,  never  getting  a  break,  or rest,  or  an  extra  day  off.  I  was  always  subjected  to  the  elements;  the  heat,  the  snow,  the  bitter cold,  and  in  this  case  the  torrential  downpours  of  rain. The  Godes  never  got  a  particularly  large  amount  of  mail,  or  any  particularly  interesting mail  so  I  never  would  have  expected  what  they  turned  out  to  be  like.    Horseshoe  lane  was  a small  culdesac  and  at  the  end  of  the  dirt  road  was  a  tiny  house,  the  only  box  on  that  street.    I only  had  to  turn  west  down  the  road,  drive  over  the  potholes  and  gravel  spots  and  often  mud only  to  turn  back  east  through  the  loop  and  often  bypass  the  mailbox  altogether  because  they didn’t  have  anything  that  day  and  the  flag  wasn’t  up.    I  still  had  to  go  by  it  everyday  just  in  case by  some  strange  instance  they  had  the  flag  up.    This  was  one  of  many  such  mailboxes  on  my mundane  daily  route.  I  would  estimate  the  Godes  probably  got  about  five  letters  a  year,  four  of them  being  junk.    It  was  yet  another  part  of  the  job  that  I  despised.   Then  there  were  the  ones  who  had  parcels  nearly  every  day  of  the  week,  thick magazines  and  loads  of  bills  and  credit  card  offers.    Many  of  them  were  doctors,  entrepreneurs, home  builders,  and  some  just  living  beyond  their  means  digging  themselves  deep  into  a  crater of  debt  with  the  assistance  of  modern  technology  and  internet  shopping.    I  despised  the  large bundles  of  mail  they  would  receive,  they  would  hurt  my  wrist,  weigh  down  my  load,  and  often times  they  wouldn’t  fit  into  the  mailbox  easily  and  I  would  have  to  bind  the  box  closed  at  the clasp  with  a  rubber  band  just  to  ensure  it  didn’t  fall  out  onto  the  country  road  and  be  swept away. The  summer  after  my  father  died,  it  rained  for  twenty  two  days  straight  in  the  73165.    As a  general  rule  mail  carriers  resent  the  rain.    I  would  drape  garbage  bags  over  my  cargo  and  tear holes  in  them  for  my  head  and  arms,  wearing  them  as  ponchos  in  attempt  to  keep  my  torso  dry. Often  times  I  would  be  on  my  route  for  five  hours  or  more  a  day,  and  in  this  instance  I  was  at least  grateful  it  was  summer  and  I  wasn’t  wet  and  cold.    The  moisture  actually  helped  me  stay pretty  cool,  but  there  were  other  problems  that  came  along  with  the  torrent.    Low  roads  would become  flooded  and  impossible  to  drive  down,  poorly  kept  dirt  roads  would  wash  away  great trenches  and  other  obstacles,  and  trudging  through  the  mud  wasn’t  an  outstanding  skill  of  mylow  to  the  ground  Pontiac  that  I  used  to  deliver.   It  was  common  for  us  carriers  to  get  stuck  on  the  route  for  hours  at  a  time  and sometimes  have  to  pass  the  mail  on  to  an  adjacent  route  to  finish  up  if  it  was  getting  late  in  the day.    Carriers  are  expected  to  solve  any  problems  that  occur  on  the  route  by  themselves, including  towing,  flat  tires,  etc.,  which  were  everyday  events  in  our  zip  code.    The  roads  were relentless,  I  was  a  young  single  woman  who  didn’t  know  much  about  vehicle  maintenance anyway,  and  I  hadn’t  had  enough  experience  with  the  elements  to  always  make  the  best judgment  calls  and  frequently  found  myself  stuck.    One  day  in  the  dead  of  winter  I  wound  up  in  a ditch  in  the  ice  for  seven  hours.  I  killed  time  by  sliding  down  a  hill  on  an  empty  mail  tray  while  I waited  for  a  friend  with  his  truck  to  try  to  pull  me  out.    I  made  it  home  late  that  night,  around  nine p.m.    Snowy  days  were  dreadful.  Then  again,  I  can’t  actually  recall  very  many  days  that  weren’t dreadful  as  a  mail  carrier.   It  was  due  to  my  lack  of  experience  on  rural  route  14  that  I  turned  down  Horseshoe  lane on  the  eleventh  day  of  rain  that  June.    The  carrier  is  entitled  to  refrain  from  delivery  to dangerous  or  hazardous  places,  and  many  of  my  customers  had  been  cut  off  at  this  point  due  to the  effects  of  the  awful  downpour.    I,  however,  was  in  a  fixed  gaze,  far  away  from  the  dirt  road which  had  been  transformed  into  slimy  mud  over  the  week  when  I  felt  my  Pontiac  sinking. Great,  I  thought  to  myself,  another  longer  than  necessary  day.    I  was  stuck.   The  first  thing  I  did  was  phone  my  friend  John,  a  middle  aged  gentleman  who  worked  on rural  route  69  just  to  the  west  of  rural  route  14.    He  drove  a  pickup  truck  on  his  route  and  would often  times  get  me  out  of  situations  and  in  return  I  would  take  some  of  his  mail  load.  It  was  a symbiotic  friendship  in  this  way.    However,  on  this  particular  day  at  this  particular  time,  John  was also  stuck  in  the  mud  miles  away  from  Horseshoe  lane.    I  cursed  the  skies  and  began  to  get  out of  my  vehicle.    Next,  I  called  the  station  to  tell  the  safety  captain  Keith  that  I  would  be  in  late  and needed  assistance.    Of  course  they  didn’t  send  any  assistance.    Even  if  they  had  I  was  so  far from  the  station  that  it  would  take  hours  to  wait  for  them  and  for  them  to  pull  me  free,  and  I  still had  about  three  hours  worth  of  mail  to  deliver  before  the  evening  dispatch.   My  feet  sank  quickly  into  the  soft  ground  as  I  attempted  to  get  out  of  my  vehicle.    It  was up  to  the  door  in  mud,  I  had  driven  it  in  pretty  deep  while  lost  in  thought  about  my  late  father.    I loved  him  so  and  his  sudden  death  had  disrupted  my  complacent  lifestyle  dramatically.    I frequently  cried  all  day  on  my  route.    I  was  all  alone  out  there  for  hours  and  hours  and  my thoughts  were  allowed  to  wander  more  than  was  probably  healthy. When  I  was  out  of  the  car,  and  up  to  my  shins  in  mud,  I  began  to  trudge  out  toward  the main  road  and  look  through  my  cell  phone  for  possible  ideas  on  how  to  get  myself  out  of  this bind.    As  I  was  walking,  I  suddenly  saw  a  horse  on  the  south  side  of  Horseshoe  lane,  standing behind  a  small  wire  fence  looking  at  me  with  a  strange  sense  of  stillness.    I  didn’t  know  the Godes  had  any  horses,  I  pondered.    I  didn’t  even  know  for  sure  if  that  was  part  of  the  Godes land  or  who’s  land  it  might  have  been.    As  I  continued  my  trek,  the  horse  slowly  followed  me, staying  behind  the  fence  but  parallel  with  me.    I  looked  at  his  giant  eye  which  was  examining  me closely,  and  spoke  aloud  to  him.   “Hey  there  buddy,”  I  felt  silly  as  the  words  sliced  through  the  silence.    It  sometimes  made  me feel  less  isolated  to  talk  out  loud  on  my  route.    Sometimes  to  no  one  and  nothing  at  all,  but today  there  happened  to  be  the  inquisitive  horse.    I  felt  an  odd  wave  of  solemnity  as  I  lookedinto  the  horse’s  great  eye,  and  the  rain  slowed  to  a  halt  as  he  followed  my  trail.    Soon  I  was  to the  main  road  and  had  not  come  up  with  any  ideas.    I  was  distracted  by  the  animal,  staring  at me and  following  me.  I  wondered  if  he  was  hungry.    I  wondered  if  he  thought  I  was  intruding.    I wondered  about  him  greatly. I  stood  on  the  corner  of  Horseshoe  and  Anderson  and  pondered  my  situation  silently. As  I  perched  upon  a  large  boulder  to  get  out  of  the  mud,  I  heard  a  rumbling  coming  from  the west.    I  could  see  a  figure  on  the  horizon,  on  a  green  tractor  and  wearing  a  tall  hat.    It  was  Mr. Gode. I  must  have  missed  seeing  him  while  distracted  by  the  horse,  because  he  had  obviously seen  me  and  come  to  help.   “Need  a  tug?”  he  asked  with  a  strong  southern  twang.   “I  sure  do,”  I  replied  gratefully  and  maneuvered  myself  onto  the  back  of  the  green  John Deere.   We rode  back  to  my  car  in  silence  where  Mr.  Gode  climbed  into  the  pit  of  mud  to  attach a  chain  to  my  axle  and  free  my  car  from  the  abyss  it  had  sank  into.    I  thanked  him  cordially,  and as  I  began  to  pull  away  and  resume  my  days  work,  the  sky  began  to  unleash  fat  rain  drops  once again  and  I  heard  Mr.  Gode  utter  something. “I  do  apologize  my  lady”,  he  said  softly. I  didn’t  think  much  of  it  until  hours  of  solitude  and  wandering  thoughts  led  me  back  again and  again  to  the  guilt  in  his  voice. Why  would  he  apologize  for  rescuing  me?    He  saved  my  day  from  being  ruined.    Maybe he  felt  guilty  that  I  had  to  drive  down  that  road  all  the  way  to  his  barren  mailbox  everyday. Maybe  he  hadn’t  even  intended  to  say  it  at  all.    The  whole  situation  seemed  peculiar  to  me,  from the  staring  horse  to  the  stopping  rain  to  the  odd  apology  as  I  drove  east.   I’m  overanalyzing  things  again,  I  thought  to  myself  in  frustration.    So  much  time  alone would  make  many  people  crazy  and  I  suspect  that’s  why  the  post  office  is  closely  associated with  insanity.  Pressure  and  isolation  are  very  unhealthy  aspects  when  dealt  with  daily.  I  finished my  route  and  went  back  to  the  station,  where  Keith  was  curious  about  how  I  got  out  of  my predicament.   When  I  told  him  my  odd  tale  as  I  wrapped  up  my  afternoon  mail  casing,  he  grew  silent and  tapped  his  cane  nervously  on  the  cement  floor  of  the  old  building.    Keith  was  my  first  friend at  the  post  office,  a  middle  aged  man  who  had  recently  divorced  and  was  desperately  lonely.    I had  been  eager  to  make  friends  with  anyone  as  I  was  a  needy  socialite  at  that  point  in  my  life, so  Keith  and  I  just  sort  of  clicked.    I  had  only  recently  adopted  a  dark  depressed  side  since  my father’s  death,  and  Keith  could  also  relate  to  that  grief  as  he  had  lost  his  beautiful  daughter  in  a drunk  driving  accident.   Keith’s  parents  lived  on  my  route  and  were  the  first  stop  of  the  day.  They  had  been married  seventy  years  when  his  father  died,  and  his  mother  became  a  friend  of  mine  through her  hardship.    She  would  meet  me  at  the  mailbox  and  I  would  keep  her  company  for  a  moment, and  eventually  she  invited  me  to  come  by  sometime  off  duty.    I  began  helping  her  pick  okra  and tomatoes,  and  then  evolved  into  her  twice  a  week  housekeeper.    I  didn’t  so  much  need  the  extra money  as  I  knew  she  needed  help  and  company,  and  sometimes  Keith  would  come  by  and  Mrs. Stroud  would  cook  dinner  and  it  was  generally  very  nice.   
I  lived  alone  then  and  was  sad  and  lonely  all  the  time,  and  my  demanding  job  left  little time  for  play.    So  it  was  a  sigh  of  relief  to  have  a  reason  to  get  out  of  the  house,  and  to  have people  to  talk  to,  even  though  they  were  nowhere  near  my  age  and  didn’t  relate  to  very  many  of my  few  life  experiences.    Vertie  Stroud,  Keith’s  mother,  would  light  me  up  with  joy  with  her sentimental  tales  of  all  the  nice  things  her  and  Joe  Leonard  had  done  in  their  lives.    They  had lived  in  that  house  for  seventy  years,  married,  and  happily  raised  five  children.    One  time  I  was invited  to  a  sort  of  family  reunion  for  Vertie’s  86th  birthday  and  there  were  hundreds  of  people: grandchildren,  great  grandchildren,  cousins  and  other  relatives  in  a  huge  party  on  the  grassy front  lawn.    She  had  led  a  rewarding  life,  and  it  was  a  reward  in  and  of  itself  to  receive  her wisdom  at  no  expense. I  didn’t  think  much  of  Keith’s  tapping  of  his  cane,  as  he  often  did  so  and  his  silence  was often  indicative  of  his  boredom  in  what  I  was  saying.  I  still  felt  an  odd  curiosity  about  my  day, and  found  myself  wondering  about  the  horse  again  when  I  was  scrubbing  Vertie’s  bathroom  sink later  in  the  evening.    She  had  been  distant  and  quiet  since  I  got  there,  and  I  assumed  she  was feeling  sad  about  the  loss  of  her  husband  Joe  Leonard  as  she  sat  in  his  chair  in  the  living  room and  stared  blankly  out  at  the  rain.   “Keith  told  me.”  She  blurted  out  in  an  accusatory  tone  as  I  walked  past  her  with  the vacuum  cleaner. “Huh?”  I  was  confused. “Keith  told  me  what  ya  told  him  today.    And  I  like  to  tell  ya  that  ain’t  nobody  ever  seen none  of  them  Godes.”    Her  tone  implied  she  thought  I  was  mistaken  about  who  I  had  seen. “Seventy  years  I  lived  here  and  I  known  everybody  in  these  parts  when  I  ran  my  farm and  I  know  ain’t  nobody  ever  seen  ‘em.    Inbreds.”    She  said  matteroffactly  as  she  rose  from the  yellowed  old  rocker  and  began  to  hobble  into  the  kitchen.   “Inbreds?”  she  definitely  had  my  attention  but  I  wasn’t  sure  I  believed  what  she  was saying.    Urban  legends  are  rampant  amongst  the  elderly  and  this  tale  reeked  of  lack  of knowledge.    The  Godes  were  just  private  people.    They  weren’t  inbred.  I  mean,  the  guy  on  the tractor  hadn’t  looked  inbred  or  anything.    But  then  again,  how  did  inbreeds  look?   “That’s  why  they  never  show  their  selfs.  Mutants.”    She  sounded  more  and  more  like  a delusional  old  woman  as  she  continued  to  mutter.   “Was  he  a  mutant?”  she  asked  with  an  almost  rhetorical  tone. “Well,”  I  replied  cautiously,  “he  seemed  to  look  pretty  normal  to  me…” “Wasn’t  a  Gode  then.”    She  cut  me  off. “Oh.”  I  said  softly.    I  wasn’t  going  to  argue  with  the  woman.    She  clearly  had  formed  a strong  opinion  of  the  family  and  I  figured  it  would  be  best  to  let  sleeping  dogs  lie.    I  wrapped  up my  tidying  of  her  quaint  little  house  and  drove  back  home  to  my  own  tiny  place  for  another  night alone  in  the  June  rain.    I  wept  for  my  father  until  I  fell  asleep,  not  eating  dinner  or  even showering. 


End file.
